It's Christmas eve - Our day
by chamsp
Summary: A little trip down the memory lane about why Christmas eve is special for Jake and Bella. Written for Tricky Raven Twelve Days of Christmas contest. Rated M. One shot.


Title: It's Christmas eve - Our day.

Pairing (for fanfiction): Jacob/ Bella

Rating: M

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>The moonlight streamed in through the windows, lighting up the huge bedroom dimly, making the night seem much more romantic. The cool wind blowing and the faint melody of wind chimes from the balcony just added to the allure of the setting. Lying all alone in the huge bed, captain Jacob Black sighed, a smile on his lips, his thoughts running a hundred miles per second. He couldn't believe it had been six years already. Six years since an angel entered his life and changed his whole world. Exactly six years.<p>

_That year, he'd finally come home after almost two on the Navy base. He hated to hear the heaviness in his mom's voice whenever she spoke to him on the phone. He'd decided to celebrate Christmas with his parents and thankfully, he was able to get some days off. It was Christmas eve and he'd gone out to meet some of his old friends. It had snowed heavily the previous night and the outside world looked beautiful, like it was draped in white silk. He was enjoying the snow a little too much. He always had ever since he was a kid. Lost in his own world of thoughts, he'd have never noticed her if it wasn't for the blood splattered on the snow. Rushing to the spot, he saw her, lying limp in a pool of blood just behind the tree line. It was a bicycle accident. She had probably crashed into the tree. What scared Jake was there was no helmet anywhere, and it looked like she'd hit her head. _

_After rushing her to the hospital, Jake tried to find some sort of id to contact her family, but there were none. Eight hours later, the chief of Forks had come looking for the girl. He looked familiar, but it was only after the chief introduced himself did Jake recognise him as an old friend of his dad's. Charlie Swan. Jake didn't really know him all that much and was surprised to know the injured girl was his daughter, Isabella Swan. _

_It took Bella almost three days to regain enough consciousness to make a conversation. By this time, Jake knew she'd left her house in anger after a fight with her dad. Seeing her apologize to her dad for what she'd put him through, Jake saw a softer side of the otherwise reckless young girl. Later, when she thanked him for saving her life, her beautiful doe eyes holding his gaze, conveying a hundred different things with just one look, all Jake could do was smile. Her presence somehow overwhelmed him, leaving him tongue tied. _

_The next few days, he spent most of his time at the hospital, with Bella. They became pretty good friends in that short period. When she was finally discharged, it was time for Jake to leave. They exchanged numbers, but Bella said she was going to write to him, that it'd be their little thing. Though Jake laughed about it at first, he happily agreed to it. _

_The first letter came in two weeks later. Jake couldn't believe how good it felt to read her letter and to write back to her. They were enjoying this little thing a bit too much. The best part was the anticipation. The wait was like a flame burning them slowly from the inside, but when a new letter came in, the smile it brought to their faces was worth the wait. _

_Week after week, letter after letter, they grew closer, from good friends to best friends. And just like that, without either of them realizing, the friendship bloomed into love. _

_When Jake came home for Christmas one years later, both of them couldn't wait to meet. Neither of them had disclosed their feelings to the other one, and Bella almost had a nervous breakdown the evening she was supposed to attend the Christmas eve party at Jake's place. After trying on her entire wardrobe, she had finally settled on a deep blue cocktail dress. Of course Jake had seen her before, but this would be the first time he'd see her in something other than the hospital gown and her pajamas. _

_Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest as she entered the Black's residence with her dad. Her eyes scanned the crowd for those piercing onyx eyes that haunted her dreams. When she couldn't find him anywhere, she turned around, only to find him standing right next to her and talking to her dad. As excited and nervous as she was, all she said to him was a weak hi. _

_Jake smiled his signature sunshine smile when he finally saw Bella, but was more than disappointed when she didn't talk much. As they went around talking to people, they couldn't help but steal glances at each other, Bella giving him a shy smile every time he caught her eyes. _

_Finally, when Jake couldn't take it anymore, he waited for the right time and pulled her into his room, pinning her to the wall. _

"_You just can't stop talking in your letters, and when we finally meet after one whole year, all you have to say is a hi? Tsk tsk. Such a tease, aren't we?" Bella almost moaned as his warm breath tickled her ear, the playful look in his eyes adding to his charm._

"_Jake, I… you… I mean, uh… busy… " Words failed her, his presence making her head spin. _

"_Bells, shh..." Jake moved his hands to cup her face. His face inching closer to hers, he whispered huskily. "I've been waiting for a lifetime to do this."_

_Closing the last bit of distance between them, he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her sweetly at first, and then tilting her head gently to deepen the kiss. They both moaned at the first taste of the other, tongues engaged in a battle of passion and love. Things got heated up soon, one of his hands wandering down her body, caressing her curves and feeling her intimately, making liquid fire course through her veins. If it wasn't for Sara Black entering the room looking for him, Jake was pretty sure he'd have taken Bella against the wall. The awkward cough from his mother was like someone pouring a bucket of ice water on them. Too embarrassed to say anything, Bella hurriedly left the room. _

" _Next time, close the door at least for the girl's sake." Shaking her head, and trying not to smile, Sarah turned away from her almost proud looking son and left the room. _

_The party ended soon after that, giving Jake and Bella no more alone time. Three days later, Jake was called away early from his vacation for a mission. Standing on the cliff top and holding Bella's hand as the wind howled around them, his heart broke to see the unshed tears in her eyes. _

_Her eyes begged him to stay, both their hearts ecstatic at the newly accepted relation, wanting to explore every aspect of it and wanting to spend time in each others arms. But the call of duty always overweighed the needs of heart. _

_Placing his hand on her heart, he whispered, "I'm leaving behind a very precious thing right here. Promise me you'll take good care of it." _

_Swallowing the lump in her throat, Bella threw herself into his arms. "If it's that precious, you should care for it yourself. " _

"_Trust me, if I could, I'd take it with me." Pulling her back and brushing the tears off her cheeks, he crashed his lips to hers, kissing her with everything he had, the kiss conveying more than words ever could. _

_Jake left her with a promise of seeing her soon. Bella waited for his letter desperately, wanting to know he was safe. Three weeks passed and there was no word from Jake. No letter, no phone call, nothing. She tried calling him, but couldn't reach him. She couldn't sleep anymore, spending every moment worrying about Jake. She tried very hard to ignore the look of pity from her father and the fear in Sarah's and Billy's eyes. She assured them Jake was fine, maybe just too busy with work to call, trying hard to believe her own words. But the erratic rhythm of her heart and the heavy weight on her chest constricting her breathing told a different story. _

_Relief washed over her when Jake finally called her one mid-night, his voice telling her clearly how exhausted he was. He'd just come back from his mission and wanted to tell his parents and Bella he was fine. "You put me through this one more time, and I'll kill you with my bare hands Jacob William Black." She'd sobbed into the phone, making him chuckle. _

_It was a defining moment in their relationship, both of them realizing how much they meant to each other and how much they actually loved each other._

Jacob was brought back to the present as Bella climbed on the bed, crawling up his form and straddling him.

"My dear husband, lost in fantasy land again?" Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear, her raven curls tickling his bare chest.

Tucking the wild curls behind her ear, Jake smiled at her. "Just remembering your promise of killing me with bare hands."

"Oh! That promise still stands. Don't you dare forget it."

Jake loved the mischievous glint in her eyes making them twinkle. She meant the world to him and he was happy to see her like this. Soon after their marriage two years ago, Bella had gotten pregnant. Though it was unexpected, both of them were thrilled and ecstatic about it. But Bella had suffered a miscarriage in her first trimester. It had affected her very badly, and Jake had fought hard to keep her from slipping into the dark. He still remembered how she spent hours curled up in a corner, crying herself to sleep every night. It had taken all his patience and love to bring her back to a normal state. Seeing her smile at the moment, he thanked the spirits for it. He would never make it without her.

"Jake," Bella traced his jawline with her finger, feeling the stubble there. " You remember what day it is. Right?"

"Of course, baby. It's Christmas eve, it's _our_ day."

"Yes. It's _our_ day, Jake. Six years back, you saved my life on this day. Five years back, we kissed for the first time on this day. Three years back, you proposed to me on this day." She remember how he'd taken her to the cliff top and had went down on his knees and proposed to her in the most beautiful way she could ever think of.

"_Isabella Swan, if I'm a barren land, then you are the first drop of rain. If I'm the dark sky of an eclipse night, you are the first ray of sunlight. My redemption begins and ends with you. There is no way I can live without you. I promise you a lifetime of love and happiness. Instead, would you do me a prodigious favour and be mine forever?"_

The words still made her heart swell with love. It also brought a smile to her lips. She'd never expected all the poetic elements in it.

Leaning down, she placed a little kiss on his lips. "It means so much to us. And I have a gift for you."

Jake raised an eyebrow, knowing he was in for something good. The raising colour of her cheeks just confirmed his suspicions.

Slowly, Bella took his hand and placed it on the ties of her silk robe, biting her lip and looking at him with fire in her eyes. Jake audibly gulped and undid the tie, letting the robe slip off her shoulders, and threw it on the floor. The sharp intake of breathe told clearly, he liked what he saw.

She was wearing the flimsy, white with black lace, baby doll outfit Jake had brought for her the other day. The sheer fabric left nothing to imagination, and Jake loved how it looked on her. Catching her lower lip between his teeth, he mumbled. "Shit, baby. You are one hot mess."

Soon, clothes were ripped, limbs tangled, breathy moans and grunts of pleasure filled the room as the two lost themselves in heated lust and love. It wasn't rough. No. It was a sweet, yet passionate love making, every touch speaking a hundred words, every look reminiscing the memories of the past six years. Of every moment spent together in happiness and sorrow, in sickness and health, in everlasting trust and love.

Hours later, curled up against Jake's side, her head on his chest, Bella drew lazy patterns on his stomach. She could feel the butterflies swirl in her belly at the thought of what was coming next.

"Jake…" She whispered, slowly sitting up and looking at his face. "I have another gift for you."

"Another one?" Jake's face lit up as he eyed her hungrily.

"God! Not that. You are insatiable." She playfully punched his arm, making his booming laughter fill the room. Rolling over to the bedside table, she took out the manila envelope and handed it to him.

Looking at her curiously, Jake took the envelope and opened it. He looked confused as he took out the dark piece of paper. He turned it around, not understanding what it was. Laughing and taking it from him, Bella placed it properly in his hand. It took him a moment to realize what it was. His eyes snapped up to hers as his heart felt heavy with emotions. He saw Bella nod, confirming what he was thinking, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"You… you are… "

"I wanted to wait till it was all good, Jake." Running her fingers over the ultrasound picture, she looked at Jake. "The doctor said he's healthy. She's not expecting any complications."

"He?" Jake asked, a tiny hint of moisture in his eyes.

"Yes. He. Our son." Bella's smile lit up her whole face

Wrapping his arms around her, Jake pulled her onto his lap and cupped her face. " God! I'm so happy, Bells. I won't let anything happen to either of you."

Bella smiled and looked into his eyes. "I know, 'll get through this. I know it in my heart. Soon, we'll be holding our little boy, all healthy and beautiful."

Kissing her tenderly, Jake hugged her. "Thank you, Bells. This will be the best Christmas gift ever." He whispered in her ear. "You mean the world to me, Bella. I love you."

"Love you more, Mr. Black." She chuckled against his shoulder, realizing how the occasion of Christmas eve had added yet another special moment to their life.

That night, they both fell asleep in each other's arms, with a smile on their lips and hope in their hearts. They had each other, and that was all they needed to face whatever the future held for them.


End file.
